Disclosed in JP2007-198365A is a valve timing control device, which includes a restriction recessed portion formed at a driven side rotational member and a restriction member provided at a driving side rotational member so as to be insertable/retractable into/from the restriction recessed portion, so that a relative rotational phase between the driving side rotational member and the driven side rotational member to be controlled within a predetermined range between a most retarded angle phase and a predetermined phase, which is a phase between the most retarded angle phase and a most advanced angle phase, when the restriction member is inserted into the restriction recessed portion. The valve timing control device disclosed in JP2007-198365A further includes a restriction passage for supplying an operation fluid, which is supplied to a retarded angle chamber, to the restriction recessed portion in order to release a restriction of displacement of the relative rotational phase by retracting the restriction member from the restriction recessed portion, and a retention mechanism for retaining the restriction member at a state where the restriction member is retracted from the restriction recessed portion by supplying some of the operation fluid, which is supplied to an advanced angle chamber, to an accommodating chamber for accommodating the restriction member.
Furthermore, the valve timing control device disclosed in JP2007-198365A includes a valve mechanism, which is configured so as to be displaceable in response to the fluid supplied to the advanced angle chamber and so as to open/close the restriction passage. Once the valve mechanism opens the restriction passage, an open state of the restriction passage is maintained in any cases where a retarded angle control or an advanced angle control is executed. Generally, the operation fluid may be supplied to the restriction recessed portion and/or the accommodating chamber by a cranking of a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine. For example, in a case where a flow switching valve of the valve timing control device is controlled to execute the retarded angle control when the internal combustion engine is being stopped, the operation fluid may be improperly supplied to the restriction recessed portion by the cranking of the crankshaft, which may result in retracting the restriction member. In this case, the relative rotation between the driving side rotational member and the driven side rotational member may not be controlled at the predetermined phase. In order to avoid the operation fluid to be supplied to the restriction recessed portion and/or the accommodating chamber by a cranking, the valve mechanism is provided to the valve timing device disclosed in JP2007-198365A
A valve timing control device disclosed in JP2002-357105A includes an advanced angle restricting mechanism for restricting a displacement of a relative rotational angle from a predetermined phase, which is set to be a phase between a most advanced angle phase and a most retarded angle phase, towards an advanced angle phase, a retarded angle restricting mechanism for restricting the displacement of the relative rotational phase from the predetermined phase towards a retarded angle phase, and a flow switching valve for switching a flow of an operation fluid, by which operations of the advanced angle restricting mechanism and the retarded angle restricting mechanism are controlled. According to the valve timing device disclosed in JP2002-357105A, each of the advanced angle restricting mechanism and the retarded angle restricting mechanism includes a restriction member and a restriction recessed portion, into which the restriction member is insertable, so that the displacement of the relative rotational phase is restricted by the restriction member being inserted into the restriction recessed portion. A depth of the restriction recessed portion of the restriction member corresponding to the relative rotational phase is formed to be deeper than other portions of the restriction recessed portion, so that the relative rotational phase is locked at the predetermined phase when the restriction member is engaged with the portion of the restriction recessed portion whose depth is formed to be deeper. Furthermore, the valve timing control device includes an oil pressure controlling valve, which controls the restriction of the advanced angle restricting mechanism and the retarded angle restricting mechanism.
A valve timing control device disclosed in JPH11-311107A includes a restriction member and a restriction recessed portion. According to the valve timing control device disclosed in JPH11-311107A, the restriction recessed portion includes a separate operation fluid passage for supplying an operation fluid to the restriction recessed portion.
However, according to the valve timing control device disclosed in JP2007-198365A, the valve timing control device disclosed in JP2002-357105A and the valve timing control device disclosed in JPH11-311107A, the valve mechanism, the separate operation fluid passage, the separate oil pressure controlling valve and the like need to be provided in order to surely control insertion/retraction of the restriction member into/from the restriction recessed portion so that the restriction member is not retracted from the restriction recessed portion in a case where the relative rotational phase needs to be controlled at the predetermined phase, which is set to be the phase between the most advanced angle phase and the most retarded angle phase. Accordingly, a number of components used for the valve timing control device may increase. Further, mountability of the valve timing control device may deteriorate and manufacturing costs for the valve timing control device may increase.
A need thus exists to provide a chromatography device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.